Berbagai Sisi
by aivilien
Summary: Rose dan Scorpius dari berbagai sisi.


Berbagai Sisi

Desclaimer: Harry Potter hanya milik ms. Rowling

/

Terimakasih atas _review-review_ di _fanfiction-fanfiction_ sebelumnyaㅡyang sangat membangun dan memotivasi untuk membuat _fanfiction_ lagi! :"D walau saya tahu _fanfiction_ saya makin hari makin irit kata sama irit ide/? Terimakasih yaa kalian ;D

**Nisa Malfoy, Guest, esposa malfoy, selvinakusuma1, , zielavienaz96, Kebab, Guest, Guest, .7, Guest, senjadistria, , Crystal Rotgelle, Guest, aylody, Mochirei, Azzachras, rosejean, ms. malfoy**

* * *

><p>"Jika aku pria terakhir di muka bumi, apa kau mau kencan denganku?"<p>

"Diam, Scorpius. Kau membuatku ingin muntah mendengarnya." Albus berseru dari balik selimut. Tak lama disusul oleh penghuni kamar lainnya, Rev dan Rex, anak kembar dengan sifat bagai kutub utara dan selatan.

"Sebaiknya kau berlatih di depan cermin toilet, Scorpius." Itu Rex, dengan saran manusiawinya. Mari dengarkan saran kembarannya yang masih dipertanyakan titik kemanusiannya.

"Kau bisa berlatih dengan Madam Pince, Scors. Kau tahu ia jatuh cinta dengan segala rayuan." Terdengar masih manusiawi sebenarnya, tapi, yang benar saja. Masa Scorpius harus berucap-ucap manis pada penyihir yang umurnya bisa menyamai neneknya? Mantrai Scorpius jika ia melakukannya.

"Kau bisa langsung menyatakannya saja. Masalah selesai," Albus berkata dengan suara teredam selimut. Tak habis pikir bagaimana makhluk bermuka dua seperti Scorpius bisa sangat rimpung. Omong-omong bermuka dua. Scorpius sungguh cetak biru dewa Janus kalau bisa disebut. Di luar sana, ia mempertahankan sikap dingin yang luar biasa, bahkan dia mengacuhkan lelucon Albus di tengah oranh banyak, membuat Albus tak lebih patung humoris yang tidak tahu cara melucu. Dan lihatlah disini, Scorpius begitu _norak_, yang seharusnya patut sebagai tontonan khalayak seandainya ia bukan peringkat pertama di kelas Mantra. Seandainya Albus tak takut akan serangan mantra Scorpius, ia pasti sudah membeberkan ke seantereo Hogwarts mengenai _kenorakkan_ Scorpius yang bahkan lebih _norak_ dari pada Nick Finnigan, teman asrama Rose yang sudah heboh di tahun pertamanya karena meledakkan ramuan tak dikenal buatan Professor Snape.

Bisa kalian bayangkan titik _kenorakkan_ Scorpis Hyperion Malfoy? Pentolan Slytherin yang bertitel _norak_ "Pangeran Es" yang menjatuhkan satu per satu hati kaum hawa, kecuali Rose Weasley tentu saja. Albus bisa tertawa, karena di antara ratusan gadis di Hogwarts, bisa-bisanya Scorpius jatuh pada seorang Weasley. Rose Weasley, sepupunya, yang diamnya mengalahkan ketenangan danau hitam, yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di segala pelajaran kecuali mantra dan herbologi. Yang dari segala yang, yang sejujurnya membuat Albus bingung untuk merangkai kata-katanya. Nyatanya Rose nyaris sempurna, jika saja ia bukan gadis ceroboh dan terima apa adanya. Dia lebih memilih diam, tanpa mau menengok sedikitpun keadaan sekitar, ia hanya mengurusi dirinya sendiri, kasarnya egois, tetapi Albus rasa ia tidak egois, karena bagaimanapun Rose adalah salah satu sepupu terdekatnya, walau akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bicara dikarenakan berbagai hal seperti perbedaan asrama dan ketidakinginan Rose untuk barang sedikit merangkai kata untuk Albus. Rose memilih untuk hanya tersenyum ketika mereka berpapasan atau mata mereka bersibobrok.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya jika seperti itu, kawan," kata Albus tanpa sadar. Sialnya, ia telah membuka salah satu kartu as bagi Scorpius.

"Mana mungkin ia mendengarmu, Scors. Ia terlalu banyak diam dan tidak peduli lingkungan sekitar," sahut Rex tajam. Yang sebenarnya benar, sehingga Albus tidak punya argumen untuk memprotesnya.

"Kau mau mencoba hal ekstrem?" Rev mendekati Scorpius dan merangkul bahunya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Scorpius. Albus harap Rev memberi saran yang cukup bisa ditoleransi walau mengingat kata ekstremnya, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa ditoleransi.

"Kau harus menjaga sepupumu, Al. Aku tidak pernah mendapati hasil yang baik tentang segala hal ekstrem menurut Rev." Rex melirik Albus, rambut sepirang pasirnya menggeleng-geleng melihat cengiran Rex disusul raut aneh Scorpius.

"Selama dia tidak melukai Rose. Aku"ㅡAlbus menatap tajam pada Rev dan Scorpiusㅡ"masih bisa menggunakan beberapa mantra, yang diajarkan ayahku untuk mengutuk mereka."

"Aku mendengarmu, Al. Dan aku bersumpah Rose akan baik-baik saja. _Pinky promise_." Rev dan Rex yang merupakan penyihir berdarah campuran memang sempat tinggal di pemukiman _muggle_ dan Rev sangat mencintai istilah _muggle_ itu tak henti-hentinya mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang kadang memenuhi kepalanya dengan tanda tanya. Kata-kata _muggle_ terlalu aneh untuk dimengerti dan terlalu _norak_, kalau Albus bisa katakan.

Omong-omong memantrai Scorpius, Albus hanya setengah serius. Karena bagaimanapun caranya, ia tidak akan bisa melebihi Scorpius dalam bidang mantra. Bisa-bisa ia yang terlebih dahulu dimantrai Scorpius, bahkan sebelum kata pertama mantranya terucap. Berat untuk mengakui hal itu, apalagi di depan Scorpius. Jadi Albus hanya berkata dalam hati, dan diam-diam berharap apapun rencana yang dibisikkan Rev itu dapat berdampak baik.

Albus terlalu lelah mendengar celotehan Scorpius tentang Rose. Jadi lebih baik Scorpius mendapatkan Rose lebih cepat saja, kalau begitu.

* * *

><p>Sudah terhitung jutaan kali Rex mendengar Scorpius memuja-muji pujaan hatinya, Rose Weasley itu. Dan sudah jutaan kali puka Rex mencoba mengabaikannya, namun apa daya, telinganya terlanjur berfungsi dengan baik dan tak habisnya mentransfer suara Scorpius ke otaknya.<p>

Lama-lama ia bisa gila, karena setiap ia mandi di salah satu kamar mandi asramanyaㅡdimana keadaannya hanya biliknya dan bilik Scorpius yang terisi, mereka termasuk makhluk pagiㅡScorpius terus bersyair tentang gadisnya itu, koreksi gadis yang dimpikannya menjadi gadisnya.

"Oh, Rose, laksana mawar yang membaui setiap penciumanku."

Dengan senang hati Rex Lach Higgs mengakui betapa buruknya syair Scorpius. Abstrak dan sama sekali tidak menyisakan keindahan.

Membuatmu sakit telinga mendengarnya. Dan bayangkan apa yang sudah didengarkan Rex selama dua tahun terakhir tiap paginya.

Silahkan membayangkan, Rex malas sekali, karena ia sudah cukup muak mendengarnya.

Jika ia bisa, lebih baik Rex akan pergi ke perpustakaan sesudah makan malam dan pergi mengatakan pada Rose bahwa Scorpius menyukainya, terobsesi padanya dan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan syair buruknya. Sayangnya, Rex tidak bisa.

Kenapa?

Sebenarnya Rex tidak ingin mengatakannya, tetapi ia sering gugup jika berhadapan dengan gadis. Sebut saja ia juara seangkatan yang sejajar dengan Rose Weasley tapi ia sangat buruk jika berurusan dengan para gadis. Pernah ada anak kelas enam Ravenclaw yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, namanya Abby Goldstein, dan selama beberapa menit Rex hanya tercengang. Tercengang dalam artian Rex adalah memandang ke depan dengan tatapan dingin yang kurang lebih mirip Scorpius, membuat Abby bingung dan mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berlari dengan tangisan tertahan.

Merlin! Ia ingin mengejar Abby dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai gadis itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat mengetahui perasaannya terbalas.

Sialan, seandainya ia bisa menjaga ekspresinya pada seseorang yang ia sukai semenjak mereka sama-sama menginjakkan kaki di peron 9¾, mungkin mereka sekarang seperti pasangan lainnya, saling bertemu di gedung astronomi dan kelas kosong.

Seandainya.

Yang pasti ia sangat berharap seandainya Scorpius bisa mendapatkan Rose, ia akan memberanikan diri untuk kembali menyatakan perasaannya pada Abby.

Ya, Scorpius. Kau harus berjuang mendapatkan Rose karena aku sudah terlalu muak mendengar syairmu dan aku terlanjur berjanji dengan diriku sendiri jika kau berhasil aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Abby, tekad Rex.

Celana Salazar, ia tidak pernah memiliki tekad seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Sudah menjadi langganan tersendiri bagi Rev untuk menghadiri detensi di perpustakaan dan membantu nenek tua Pince membereskan buku-buku tua liar yang sering berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ketika dibuka. Seandainya teriakannya menyenangkan seperti anak perempuan yang berteriak centil ketika Rev memantrai mereka sehingga rok mereka terangkat, ia pasti akan betah untuk terus-terusan di perpustakaan. Alih-alih, ia malah seperti mengencani nenek tua perawan yang garang-cerewet-menyebalkan-keriputan-sok cantik-dan berbagai istilah buruk lainnya.<p>

Intinya ia benci menghabiskan separuh malamnya berkencan dengan nenek tua tak menarik seperti Pince yang belahan dadanya saja sudah tak berbentuk.

Omong-omong berkencan, Rev tiba-tiba teringat akan teman sekamarnya yang kerimpungan akan gadis yang disukainya. Dan janggut Salazar yang jelek dan tak terurus kenapa Scorpius harus menyukai gadis serumit Rose Weasley? Yang bagaimanapun Rev coba untuk jahili pasti berujung tidak menguntungkanㅡgadis itu selalu berhasil lepas dari jebakannya dan terkadang Rev harus menelan senjata makan tuannya berikut detensi dan potongan poin asrama setiap harinya.

Semakin buruk saja Slytherin hari ke hari. Untungnya, Rex, kembaran sempurnanya, selalu memperbaiki poin yang dipatahkan Rev dengan begitu mudah, walau harus berebut dengan Rose Weasley.

Lagi-lagi Rose Weasley. Sekarang Rev melihat gadis bersurai merah megar itu duduk di bangku terujung, bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah lainnya, kali ini gadis itu bersurai lurus dan jatuh rapi di sekitar pinggangnya. Rev mengingat gadis bersurai lurus yang duduk berhadapan dengan Rose itu adalah salah satu gadis Potter. Adiknya Albus yang harus ia akui cukup menawan, Lily Potter.

Beberapa kali ia mendapati Lily duduk di tempat yang sama. Bersama Rose tentu saja. Sepertinya Lily meminta Rose untuk mengajarinya pelajaran yang tak ia mengerti, mengingat otak Rose yang kurang lebih Rex. Lebih dari Rex malah.

"Tuan Higgs, sebaiknya kau cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu alih-alih _jelalatan_ dan menambah detensi baru." Suara cempreng nenek tua penunggu perpustakaan itu cukupㅡsangatㅡmengganggu sistem pendengaran. Rev menoleh kesal pada nenek tua itu dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Memikirkan apa rencana yang ia berikan Scorpius bisa berhasil atau tidak.

Mau tidak mau ia berharap Scorpius berhasil, karena kalau begitu ia dapatㅡ

ia dapat apa? Rev mengernyit. Ia dapat apa jika Scorpius berhasil? Ah, ia tidak sempat memikirkan imbalannya. Sapu baru? Ayahnya baru saja membelikan sepasang untuknya dan Rex. Alat tulis baru? Ia tidak semiskin itu untuk meminta pada Scorpius. Menggantikan detensi? Bisa diambil contoh. Tapi...

...nanti ia dimantrai Scorpius. Scorpius sangat ahli dalam mantra sampai Rex dan Rose saja tidak bisa menandinginya. Bisa-bisa Rev kehilangan salah satu organ tubuhnya jika ia berani meminta Scorpius menggantikan detensi akibat tingkah konyolnya itu.

"Rose! Kau menyelesaikannya! Dalam waktu sesingkat ini!" Tiba-tiba seruan keras itu mengalun di telinga Rev. Tidak seperti suara nenek Pince yang cempreng dan bisa merusak gendang telinga, suara ini jauh lebih nyaman didengar. Lebih merdu. Dan menenangkan hati.

Ah. Ia tahu harus memberi imbalan apa, jika Scorpius berhasil nanti.

Aku pastikan kau berhasil, Scorpius. Rex tersenyum dan mengulang terus menerus suara yang tadi terdengar. Bukan suara nenek tua Pince pastinya.

* * *

><p>Fin! Awalnya pengin bikin sisi scorosenya tapi sayanya lagi males dan kehabisan ide :"P<p>

Semoga bisa dimengerti ceritanya ya:)) Review sangat membangun, terimakasih!


End file.
